


Doin' Stuff

by thorsvarme



Category: Walking Dead (TV)
Genre: Gen, backstories, dixon bros fic, does reference het sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-06-04
Updated: 2013-06-04
Packaged: 2017-12-13 22:09:59
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/829437
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/thorsvarme/pseuds/thorsvarme
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>He bites down on his knuckles to hold back his laughter, there’s more bed creaking and the girl gives up on fakin’. He hears her say, “Are you even trying?” and he loses it.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Doin' Stuff

**Author's Note:**

> just some fluff. idiot brothers being stupidheads based on [this](http://garlic-breadgasm.tumblr.com/post/51915695446/i-can-hear-my-brother-have-sex-with-his-girlfriend) tumblr post. 
> 
> Daryl is probably around 12 in this fic, I'd say Merle is like 18/19? completely unbeta'd, oops.

Daryl was in his room reading Archie comics he’d lifted from the grocery store last week when he heard the front door open and the sound of footsteps. He knew it was Merle, Dad was already passed out on the couch downstairs, and he stood up quickly to rush downstairs and show Merle his favorite joke. Then he heard the unmistakable sound of a girl giggling and retreated back into his room. He knew better than to be “embarrassing” in front of the girls Merle brought home. 

He heard them come up the stairs, she was being real loud and giggly, which definitely meant she liked Merle a lot. Daryl hoped she didn’t wake Dad up. That would be bad. 

“You go on in sweetheart, I’ll be there in a sec,” Daryl hears Merle say from just outside the door to his bedroom. Daryl does his best to look very grown up when Merle comes into his room, he sits with his back straight and tries to make his face look the way Dad’s does in the morning, when he’s reading the paper. “Listen here, Daryl. I’ve got a girl over, we’re gonna to be doin’ stuff and I don’t want to hear a sound come out of this room.” 

“I know what doin’ stuff means.” Daryl said, and resisted the urge to stick out his tongue, “And that suits me just fine, anyhow, since I’m readin’ and all.” Daryl turned the page in his comic and Merle snorts and slams the door behind him on his way out. 

It’s quiet at first. Daryl’s room shares a wall with his brother’s, so he can usually hear everything that Merle does in there. It gets louder quick though, the way it always does. Merle brings girls home a lot, and Daryl hears everything. There’s lots of grunting and moaning and the bed creaks and groans and the headboard bangs into the wall. 

Daryl’s got a friend named Savannah, she’s older than him but she got held back a few grades so they go to school together. She says she thinks Daryl’s sweet, so when his balls drop she’ll let him fuck her. That isn’t why he’s friends with her though, he’s not even sure he’ll want to fuck her when he can. Anyway, Savannah showed Daryl what it sounds like when a girl is fakin’ it, and Daryl was pretty sure Merle’s girl was fakin’ it real bad. 

He bites down on his knuckles to hold back his laughter, there’s more bed creaking and the girl gives up on fakin’. He hears her say, “Are you even trying?” and he loses it. He tries to hold it in, he really does, but he just can’t hold back the laughter when it comes. He’s curled up on his bed, laughing his head off when Merle storms into his room and punches him a couple of times wherever he can reach. Daryl knows he’s gonna have fresh bruises tomorrow but he just can’t stop laughing. 

“Shut the fuck up, Daryl, you little shit.”


End file.
